torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Melantha
Melantha is a resort island located between Ashenthorn and Elaysm. It is visitable by invitation-only ferries that depart from ports worldwide. A Melanthan vacation is seen as the height of luxury, and even kings may find it difficult to afford frequent visits to the place. Melantha has seven different resorts, each separate and isolated from the others. The entire island is covered in gorgeous scenery and breathtaking natural landscapes. Each of the seven resorts offers a unique vacation experience, tailored to fit the guest's taste and budget. The owner of the island and its resorts, a dark-skinned gnome named Rainbow Patterson, is rumored to be able to control the weather in and around the island. Due to demand, each guest is limited to one vacation per calendar year. Resorts and Vacation Packages West Beach Resort and Activity Center The West Beach Resort occupies a stretch of beautiful white beach along Melantha’s western coast. The resort is a five-star hotel with full room service, decadent room suites, and a full array of attachment services including a world-class fitness center, a water flow controlled water park consisting of ponds, rivers, rapids, waterfalls, and other water features, several fine dining establishments, daily staff-led activities of many kinds, and even rock climbing expeditions. Specialized Staff: Lamni. Packages: Except for the Rainbow package, the guest chooses the focus of his or her vacation from among the benefits listed in each package (e.g. ability score bonus, or skill points, or bonus feats, etc). Copper: +1 Strength; 4 Strength-based skill points; 1 Power, Unarmed, or Weaponry feat. Length: 2 weeks. Cost: 25,000gp. Silver: +2 Strength; 6 Strength-based skill points; 2 Power, Unarmed, or Weaponry feats. Length: 4 weeks. Cost: 50,000gp. Gold: +3 Strength; 9 Strength-based skill points; 3 Power, Unarmed, or Weaponry feats. Length: 6 weeks. Cost: 75,000gp. Platinum: +4 Strength; 13 Strength-based skill points; 4 Power, Unarmed, or Weaponry feats. Length: 9 weeks. Cost: 100,000gp. Black: +5 Strength; 19 Strength-based skill points; 5 Power, Unarmed, or Weaponry feats. Length: 13 weeks. Cost: 200,000gp. Rainbow: +5 Strength, 19 Strength-based skill points, and 5 Power, Unarmed, or Weaponry feats. Length: 20 weeks. Cost: 2,000,000gp. Jim’s Jungle Gym & Spa Also known simply as Jim’s, this luxury retreat is nestled into the side of Mount Nowhere, Melantha’s largest mountain and only active volcano. Offering sweeping vistas of the southeast half of the island, Jim’s is the perfect getaway for those guests in need of intense relaxation. It’s most sought-after amenity is the hot springs. In fact, the entire spa complex is home to many relaxation specialists that practice a wide variety of techniques from acupuncture to sonic vibration therapy to zen archery to good old fashioned massages. In addition Jim’s has a comprehensive gymnastics gymnasium filled with all manner of equipment and training aides. Specialized Staff: Elves. Packages: Except for the Rainbow package, the guest chooses the focus of his or her vacation from among the benefits listed in each package (e.g. ability score bonus, or skill points, or bonus feats, etc). Copper: +1 Dexterity; 4 Dexterity-based skill points; 1 Agility, Archery, or Murder feat. Length: 2 weeks. Cost: 25,000gp. Silver: +2 Dexterity; 6 Dexterity-based skill points; 2 Agility, Archer, or Murder feats. Length: 4 weeks. Cost: 50,000gp. Gold: +3 Dexterity; 9 Dexterity-based skill points; 3 Agility, Archer, or Murder feats. Length: 6 weeks. Cost: 75,000gp. Platinum: +4 Dexterity; 13 Dexterity-based skill points; 4 Agility, Archer, or Murder feats. Length: 9 weeks. Cost: 100,000gp. Black: +5 Dexterity; 19 Dexterity-based skill points; 5 Agility, Archer, or Murder feats. Length: 13 weeks. Cost: 200,000gp. Rainbow: +5 Dexterity, 19 Dexterity-based skill points, and 5 Agility, Archery, or Murder feats. Length: 20 weeks. Cost: 2,000,000gp. Survivalist’s Sanctuary This resort is for the outdoorsman in all of us. The central hub of the resort is a collection of tents about a mile into the jungle off of the southern coast of the island. Here the staff provides any assistance required, or none at all, as requested by the guest. Within the 10-mile radius area of the resort are all manner of physical trials. The days in the jungle are extra warm and the night extra cool in this area. Everything about this resort revolves around the guest’s desire to lose him- or herself in self-sufficiency and in a battle against nature itself. Guests that spend time in this resort often come out even tougher than when they went in. Specialized Staff: '''Wyldlings. '''Packages: Except for the Rainbow package, the guest chooses the focus of his or her vacation from among the benefits listed in each package (e.g. ability score bonus, or skill points, or bonus feats, etc). Copper: +1 Constitution; +1 natural armor; 1 Armory or Vitality feat. Length: 2 weeks. Cost: 25,000gp. Silver: +2 Constitution; +2 natural armor; 2 Armory or Vitality feats. Length: 4 weeks. Cost: 50,000gp. Gold: +3 Constitution; +3 natural armor; 3 Armory or Vitality feats. Length: 6 weeks. Cost: 75,000gp. Platinum: +4 Constitution; +4 natural armor; 4 Armory or Vitality feats. Length: 9 weeks. Cost: 100,000gp. Black: +5 Constitution; +5 natural armor; 5 Armory or Vitality feats. Length: 13 weeks. Cost: 200,000gp. Rainbow: +5 Constitution, +5 natural armor, and 5 Armory or Vitality feats. Length: 20 weeks. Cost: 2,000,000gp. The Convention Hall A massive building inland on the eastern side of the island with many lecture halls, libraries, and workshops, the Convention Hall is the perfect getaway for the knowledge-hungry guest. Though personal quarters in this center are somewhat less focused upon than many of the other resorts, few guests decide to spend much time in their rooms other than to sleep. Each and every guest is assigned one of our knowledgeable and highly trained personal assistants that perform duties such as retrieving books or tools, delivering meals, and procuring materials needed by the guest for his or her research. Specialized Staff: '''Avarta. '''Packages: Except for the Rainbow package, the guest chooses the focus of his or her vacation from among the benefits listed in each package (e.g. ability score bonus, or skill points, or bonus feats, etc). Copper: +1 Intelligence; 4 Intelligence-based skill points; 1 Eldritch feat. Length: 2 weeks. Cost: 25,000gp. Silver: +2 Intelligence; 6 Intelligence-based skill points; 2 Eldritch feats. Length: 4 weeks. Cost: 50,000gp. Gold: +3 Intelligence; 9 Intelligence-based skill points; 3 Eldritch feats. Length: 6 weeks. Cost: 75,000gp. Platinum: +4 Intelligence; 13 Intelligence-based skill points; 4 Eldritch feats. Length: 9 weeks. Cost: 100,000gp. Black: +5 Intelligence; 19 Intelligence-based skill points; 5 Eldritch feats. Length: 13 weeks. Cost: 200,000gp. Rainbow: +5 Intelligence, 19 Intelligence-based skill points, and 5 Eldritch feats. Length: 20 weeks. Cost: 2,000,000gp. White Lotus Monastery This resort is on a small satellite island a few hundred yards off the northeastern coast of the main island. It is a place of quiet contemplation and meditation. The aura of spiritual focus can be felt as far away as the main-island-end of the long wooden foot bridge used to reach the monastery. Though the accommodations are comfortable, they are simple in design to as not to distract guests from their personal quests of enlightenment and divine purity. Replete with gardens both floral and mineral, zen ponds, and small stretches of bamboo forest, the White Lotus is the place to be for any guest desiring a peaceful, quiet vacation. Specialized Staff: Jendau. Packages: Except for the Rainbow package, the guest chooses the focus of his or her vacation from among the benefits listed in each package (e.g. ability score bonus, or skill points, or bonus feats, etc). Copper: +1 Wisdom; 4 Wisdom-based skill points; 1 Piety or Spirit feat. Length: 2 weeks. Cost: 25,000gp. Silver: +2 Wisdom; 6 Wisdom-based skill points; 2 Piety or Spirit feats. Length: 4 weeks. Cost: 50,000gp. Gold: +3 Wisdom; 9 Wisdom-based skill points; 3 Piety or Spirit feats. Length: 6 weeks. Cost: 75,000gp. Platinum: +4 Wisdom; 13 Wisdom-based skill points; 4 Piety or Spirit feats. Length: 9 weeks. Cost: 100,000gp. Black: +5 Wisdom; 19 Wisdom-based skill points; 5 Piety or Spirit feats. Length: 13 weeks. Cost: 200,000gp. Rainbow: +5 Wisdom, 19 Wisdom-based skill points, and 5 Piety or Spirit feats. Length: 20 weeks. Cost: 2,000,000gp. Poet’s Pointe The sprawling campus of this resort holds the most spectacular vistas on the whole island. Situated on a raised peninsula on the southeast coast of the island, the Pointe’s auditoriums and demarked viewpoints offer anyone looking for inspiration an artist’s paradise of landscapes, natural wonders, wondrous architecture, and even people watching vantages. Some truly great poems, songs, and paintings have been produced by guests staying here. Additionally the campus has several stables with many varied types of mounts for guests to enjoy a ride around the highlands. With inspiring cuisine from the world-class chefs to spur on the guest’s muse, and very comfortable accommodations, guests need only concern themselves with the next verse of their epic. Specialized Staff: Moriedhel. Packages: Except for the Rainbow package, the guest chooses the focus of his or her vacation from among the benefits listed in each package (e.g. ability score bonus, or skill points, or bonus feats, etc). Copper: +1 Charisma; 4 Charisma-based skill points; 1 Command, Mounted, or Talent feat. Length: 2 weeks. Cost: 25,000gp. Silver: +2 Charisma; 6 Charisma-based skill points; 2 Command, Mounted, or Talent feats. Length: 4 weeks. Cost: 50,000gp. Gold: +3 Charisma; 9 Charisma-based skill points; 3 Command, Mounted, or Talent feats. Length: 6 weeks. Cost: 75,000gp. Platinum: +4 Charisma; 13 Charisma-based skill points; 4 Command, Mounted, or Talent feats. Length: 9 weeks. Cost: 100,000gp. Black: +5 Charisma; 19 Charisma-based skill points; 5 Command, Mounted, or Talent feats. Length: 13 weeks. Cost: 200,000gp. Rainbow: +5 Charisma, 19 Charisma-based skill points, and 5 Command, Mounted, or Talent feats. Length: 20 weeks. Cost: 2,000,000gp. Gambler’s Paradise Also known as Melantha’s Nightlight, the opulent casino and inn Gambler’s Paradise has something for everyone looking for a little financial risk. Games of chance abound throughout the three levels of the building dedicated to them, offering everything from cards to dice to coin-operated slot machines developed right on the island (look for jackpots that can even transform guests into elementals, fey, angels, and other fantastic beings!). There are also levels of the high-rise building that are dedicated to wagering on anything from professional fights to horse races. Our staff of dealers and bookies are trained professionals and the building’s security team of gnome-built magiteknical guards ensure that all transactions are legal and that our guests are protected from theft. Specialized Staff: Humans. Packages: Except for the Rainbow package, the guest chooses the focus of his or her vacation from among the benefits listed in each package (e.g. ability score bonus, or skill points, or bonus feats, etc). Copper: +1 Luck; 2 fate points; 1 General or Transformation feat. Length: 2 weeks. Cost: 23,000gp + 1d6x2000gp. Silver: +2 Luck; 3 fate points; 2 General or Transformation feats. Length: 4 weeks. Cost: 45,000gp + 1d6x5000gp. Gold: +3 Luck; 4 fate points; 3 General or Transformation feats. Length: 6 weeks. Cost: 68,000gp + 1d6x7000gp. Platinum: +4 Luck; 6 fate points; 4 General or Transformation feats. Length: 9 weeks. Cost: 90,000gp + 1d6x10,000gp. Black: +5 Luck; 9 fate points; 5 General or Transformation feats. Length: 13 weeks. Cost: 180,000gp + 1d6x20,000gp. Rainbow: +5 Luck, 9 fate points, and 5 General or Transformation feats. Length: 20 weeks. Cost: 1,600,000gp + 2d6x200,000gp. Deluxe Packages In addition to the standard packages seen above there are several deluxe packages offered to prospective guests. Many deluxe packages are based on standard packages, however the standard Rainbow-tier packages above are not compatible with any deluxe package. Customer Choice: For the guest wanting to experience more than one resort during his or her stay, the customer choice deluxe package allows a guest access to two different resorts, both chosen by the guest. Benefit: Choose any two benefits granted by two different resorts and gain them both. Both benefits must come from the same tier and both must be from different resorts. Time Modifier: Same as normal length. Cost Modifier: 2.5x normal price. Extended Stay: '''An extended stay deluxe package allows a guest to enjoy his chosen resort for longer than normal. '''Benefit: Choose two different bonuses from the package you purchased. You gain both. Time Modifier: '''1.5x normal length. '''Cost Modifier: '''2x normal price. '''Professional’s Sabbatical: The island offers guests the services of highly trained professionals from all walks of life. Their time is exceptionally valuable, however. Benefit: Instead of any of the listed bonuses for the purchased package, increase your experience total to 1 point over the minimum required for your next level (Copper), 2 levels higher than your current level (Silver), 3 levels higher than your current level (Gold), or 4 levels higher than your current level (Platinum). You can put that level into any approved class, even classes you don’t already have levels in. Time Modifier: 3x normal length. Cost Modifier: 25x normal price. Symposium of Skills: If a guest wants to focus his or her stay exclusively in skillful pursuits, this deluxe package grants access to all of the island’s resorts for this purpose. Benefit: '''Choose any vacation package that offers skill points. You gain 1.5x that number of skill points (rounded up) and can place those points into any skill, not just skills related to that resort’s focus. '''Time Modifier: '''Same as normal length. '''Cost Modifier: 2x normal price. Technique Training: Some guests visit the island just to utilize the various facilities the resorts have to offer to perfect the techniques of his or her profession. This deluxe package is for those business-minded guests. Benefit: Choose any vacation package that offers feats. You gain twice as many feats as listed instead of any other bonus and are not restricted to certain feat categories from which you can make your choices. Time Modifier: 1.5x normal length. Cost Modifier: 2.5x normal price. Melanthan Cottages.jpg|Some of the less expensive beachside cottages for rent in the island paradise of Melantha. Category:Locations